encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hathoria (2016)
Hathoria is a fictional nation created for the Philippine fantasy television show (telefantasya) Encantadia, aired on GMA Network. As revealed in show canon, Hathoria is one of the four major kingdoms comprising the realm of Encantadia, the other kingdoms being Lireo, Sapiro and Adamya. Covering much of Encantadia's southwest, Hathoria is marked by the presence of several volcanoes and lands rich in metal, making the Hathors experts in metallurgy and the crafting of weapons such as guns and swords. The Hathors also had a majestic architecture with towers that looked like pagodas, and a main palace that has a massive dragon's statue. Following their war-mongering efforts that resulted in the decimation of Adamya and Sapiro, the Hathorian civilization was essentially destroyed by the Lirean Queen Mine-a, forcing the Hathors to live in caves and underground. History The Kingdom of Hathoria is situated to the west of the known world of Encantadia. Following the cleaving of the Inang Brilyante by the Diwata Cassiopeia, the Hathors, under the rule of King Arvak, were entrusted with the keeping of the Brilyante ng Apoy/ Fire gem. However, while Cassiopeia's act prevented Adhara from acquiring the gems, their acquisition of the Fire gem inspired a dark ambition from the Hathors, resulting in a war which Cassiopeia initially sought to avoid. Prior to the war, Hathoria is considered to be the most technologically advanced of the four territories, owing to the original occupation of the Hathors as miners, smiths, and craftsmen. They fashioned for themselves an ostentatious civilization with massive pagodas and a main palace adorned with the statue of a dragon. The Hathors also wielded magical firearms that shoot flames, as well as airships. After Cassiopeia gave King Arvak the Fire Gem, he sought to acquire the others and thus achieve total rule of the entire Encantadia. He began by attacking the weaker territory of Adamya and acquiring the Water Gem. Cassiopeia tried to stop King Arvak's madness, but the Hathor King used the Fire Gem on her, forcing her to retreat, but not before uttering a prophesy of Arvak's demise during the birth of a Diwata. Troubled by this, Arvak had his armies march towards his next target, Sapiro. Sapiro -Hathoria War When they arrived at the beaches of Sapiro, they found a combined force of Sapiro and Lireo waiting for them. After an intense battle that saw thousands dead, the Hathors' advance was halted when King Arvak was slain and the Water and Fire Gems were taken from him. His son, Hagorn, assumed the throne and began his own plans for revenge and conquest. A Hathor infiltrator in Lireo, Gurna, informed Hagorn of the parentage of the child who was born at the moment of Arvak's death. Hagorn ordered the baby killed to spite the parents, Queen Mine-a and Prince Raquim of Sapiro (whom Hagorn was led to believe to have been his father's murderer). The assassination was unsuccesful, however, and Hathoria would suffer for it. Greatly enraged by Hagorn's act, Mine-a arrived in Hathoria and, armed with the Four Elemental Gems, uttered a curse that caused the collapse of the Hathorian civilization and the transformation of Hathors within their nation (Gurna was spared as she was not in Hathoria at the time) into monstrous creatures. Hagorn and his righthand, Agane, survived Mine-a's devastation of their city. However, the curse inflicted terrible pain and anguish on Hagorn, forcing him to run to a nearby forest. Here, he encountered a massive serpent, revealed to have been the Bathaluman Ether, who gave him powers which he hopes can rival those possessed by the Diwatas. Curse of Mine-a With much of their landscape now a barren and volcanic wasteland, the Hathors were forced to live underground and in caves. From here, they continue to plot against the other denizens of Encantadia. Mine-a's curse left the Hathors with a fearsome appearance and much of their infrastructure has been destroyed. True to Mine-a's curse, when Hathors are killed, rather than leaving behind a corpse, they disappear in a flash of fire and smoke. They also have allied themselves with Olarkas, orc-like creatures used as scouts. Thanks to Ether's blessing, Hagorn and Agane retained mostly human features, though they now have permanent markings on their face and Hagorn's voice has been distorted and deepened. And rather than direct military movements, Hagorn has now opted for more subversive tactics such as going after Raquim on the mortal plane, or attempting to kidnap the Sang'gres and demanding the four elemental gems as ransoms (though this plot also failed because Hagorn could not harm his own daughter, Pirena). Lireo-Hathoria War Category:Locations Category:Encantadia Category:Locations in the Encantadia 2016 series Category:Territories (2016 Series)